Emilia Alstone-- A Haven Story
by missobsessed22
Summary: Emilia Alstone has been missing from Duke's life since the last day of summer after they graduated High School... now she's back, and he's happy that he get's his best friend back... but with what cost does she come with?
1. Chapter 1

**~Duke's POV~**

I was moving things around on deck to make them easier to find later when I heard the sound of a hand hitting the wooden railing "Hey Crocker" came a familiar sweet voice. I smiled and didn't look back as I fixed a box's position. "First name?" I joked. I heard a sigh and could basically _feel_ the playful eye roll. "Long time no see Duke" she responded. I turned on my heel and looked back at the stairs leading off my boat and saw a young woman, about 28, waist length pin straight light brown hair with sun-bleached streaks running all through it, _blazing_ green eyes, perfect skin that's about the same color as mine, about 5'9", and had a cute little freckle near the bottom right corner of her right eye sitting on the stairs... I hadn't seen this girl for about 10 years and she hadn't changed a bit... my old friend Emilia Alstone. I'd known this girl since we were, like, born since our families go _way_ back... and I'd never told anybody this... but I've always had a _HUGE_ crush on her. I smiled "Right back at ya Alstone" I said sweetly and walked over to her.

"First name?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"Hey Emilia" I said taking her hand and helping her up onto the deck. She grabbed my shoulder, pulled me over, and kissed my cheek. She looked at me "Wow Duke... still strong, still ripped, and _still_ shirtless! You haven't changed a _bit_ from when I last saw you!" Em said.

"Nice to see you too Em" I said and hugged her. I pulled away and looked into her amazing eyes. "Where you been hiding for the past 10 years?" I asked her as I started walking back to all the crates.

"Uuuhhh... you know...just... working things out" she answered uneasily.

"Alright, no, what's up?" I asked putting down the crate that was in my hands and looked at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Duke... don't worry about it" she tried to reassure me and attempted to walk past me but I put an arm out and pulled her over to me and wouldn't let her go. "But Em, you know me, when it come to you, I _HAVE_ to worry!" I answered. She was squirming around in my arms but my grip didn't loosen a bit. "You didn't lose any of your strength, did you Crocker?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I smiled and walked over to the chair that I had up here and put her down in it. I sat on the deck next to her and looked up at her. "Now Em... what's wrong with you?" I asked. She laid her head back on the chair, bit her bottom lip, and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Emilia's POV~**

I stayed quiet for a while and finally looked over at Duke. "Duke... you've known me for how long now?" I asked.

"About 28 years now Em, you know that" he answered sweetly.

"And you know that I tell you shit when I need to, right?"

"And you don't want to tell me?"

"I do but-"

"But what Em?"

I stood up and started walking "But I just, can't!"

Duke stopped me by grabbing me again. "Em... stop killing yourself... please just tell me" he whispered. Tears started streaming down my cheeks... I needed to protect Duke... he meant the world to me... he always did. "Duke... get off me"

"Em-"

"Get OFF!" I yelled at I threw my arms out to my sides and Duke's arms flew open too. I turned around and he flipped over and landed on the deck and it seemed he came close to breaking his neck. I calmed down right away and ran over and knelt next to him. I started shaking him since his eyes were shut and tears were streaming down my cheeks."Holy shit Duke! Please be okay! Duke! C'mon! PLEASE!" I was shaking with fear because I hated the fact that the troubles have been back and my fucking emotions get the better of me every single time. Duke slowly came too and when he looked up and saw me his eyes went wide, he shot up, and scrambled beck against the edge of his boat. "You- You're-" he stammered.

"Troubled, yes, I know" I answered.

"But-"

"The reason you haven't seen me around was because I had figured out that this happens when I start getting mad... I rarely ever left my house... Duke... I never knew that they were still around... my trouble hasn't acted up in forever so I just thought it went away... I'm so sorry Duke"

"But... you didn't when we were-"

"Kids... yes... I did... do you remember Mrs. Kinslings?"

"Wait... that was YOU?!"

"You know I would never have done that on purpose! I never meant to hurt her and you-... wait... you wouldn't believe me for shit now that you know what I am" I said standing up and started walking again. I heard Duke get up and start coming after me, but keeping a safe distance back at the same time. "Emilia"

"What?"

"I _**do**_ believe you"

"Bullshit"

"It's not bullshit!" Duke said grabbing my shoulder and spinning me toward him "I swear it"

I stared at Duke and saw in his eyes that he wasn't telling me some shit story like he always used to. I smiled a bit. "You have changed Crocker... you're not using lame shit stories like you used to" I said sweetly.

"I know... because you're worth not lying to" he said smiling.

"Wow, thanks" I hugged him and kissed his cheek "I'm gonna head hom Duke... I'll see you tomorrow... okay?"

"Promise?"

"Swear"

"I'm gonna hold you to it Alstone"

"Make sure you do Crocker"

I wanted to kiss him right there SO badly because I'd liked him for as long as I can remember and I never told him because I hadn't wanted to wreck the amazing friendship that we had... so I just smiled, bit my bottom lip, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Duke's POV~**

I was at the Gull working on keeping things normal... well... just about as normal as things can get around Haven. I was picking up some glasses off of a table and putting them into the plastic container to bring them behind the counter when I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders and before I did a normal reflex of spinning around and punching some person in the face... I saw a cute little bracelet on the person's wrist. It was a black rubber bracelet that had capital white lettering across it that read 'OBSESSED'... so I knew it was Em... I got her that bracelet on her 12th birthday and she hasn't taken it off since... and it has somehow magically not broken all these years... and I know it's mine because I put the tiniest nick in the bottom of the 'O' that NOBODY would ever notice but me. I reached up to her arms, lifted them over my head, turned around to her, and then put them back over and put my hands on her hips. "Hello Miss Emilia... I see that you still don't break promises for dinner dates... unlike some people I know" I said smiling sweetly. (And yes, I am still holding that against Audrey!). She looked up innocently. "Me? Break a promise? Duke, what has 10 years done to you?"

"Many... MANY things my dear... you need to catch up on A LOT"

"And we'll be able to start tonight!" she said. She let go, took my hands off of her, and looped our arms together the way that she would always do when we were kids. "So we eating here?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, we are... I have a special table outside on the water" I answered and lead her to the little island-ish thing that I have out _**on**_ the water... you know... where that freaky mind control girl almost killed me playing pirates. I had her favorite dinner of ribs and garlic mashed potatoes with Diet Coke as a drink set up... she's lucky I haven't forgotten a thing about her. When we got down there I saw her eyes light up and she looked up at me with surprise that after 10 years I remembered _**EXACTLY**_ what she liked. "See Duke, this is why I love you" she gushed... and then her eyes went wide and she looked forward. I looked down at her. "I'm sorry, repeat that?" I taunted.

"Repeat what?" she asked, her eyes unmoving from the water. I reached my hand over and turned her head to look up towards mine. "Did you say you _**love**_ me?"

"Me? What? Nnnooooo! I, uh, said, that, uh...-"

"Emilia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really bad liar"

I leaned over and kissed her and she had no resistance to it. She looped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as well. Suddenly we heard someone clearing their throat a few feet away and EM immediately loosened her grip, pulled away, and looked in the opposite direction from the person. I let go of Em and looked over to see Nathan. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. I gave him a dirty look.

"Actually, yes.. you are" I said "What do you want"

"I'm looking for someone... she left her house the other day... never came back, according to neighbors, she hadn't left her house in 10 years... said she was dangerous, ought not to be let out on the streets... you seen her?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emilia knows how to control herself... she know she can... I know she can. "Who was that girl you were with Duke?"

"You'll never believe me"

"Try me"

"Emilia Alstone"

"You're right... I don't believe you"

"Well, it was, and _**she's**_ the girl you're looking for"

"But Em is harmless!... wait... is she-"

"Troubled? Oh yeah... big time"

"Should I get Parker or-"

"No Nathan... she knows how to control herself... trust me"

"And why should I do that?"

"What good would it do be to lie to or about Emilia? What good has that _**EVER **_done me?"

"True... alright... see you around Crocker"

"Nate"

Then I turned around, and Emilia was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Emilia's POV~**

I managed to slip past Duke and Nathan while they were talking and get to my car, I didn't want to ditch Duke like that, but something tells me that Nathan was there to get me back home... but I wasn't going back home... those damn neighbors practically had me boarded in after I fucked up one time. I don;t care if they think I'm some uncontrollable beast out on a rampage and that they're all doomed... I can control myself, I would never purposely hurt someone. I have a friend in town who I've been staying with. Her name is Kaitlyn Windbrooke and I've known her since I was in 3rd grade and she's been my best girl friend, Duke is my _**best**_ friend... well, I think boyfriend now, but I'll find that out next time I see him... but the first thing I needed to do was clear this up with Nathan, Mr. Chief of Police. I pulled up to the police station and got out of the car. I looked up at the familiar building. I remembered back to when we were kids, Nathan had always brought me here just to see all the cool files and evidence and all the things like that. I locked my car and walked up the stairs and through the front door of the station. I recognized a whole ton of people who've been living here for years... but not a single one recognized me. I walked into Nathan's office and saw him sitting at his desk looking at some case files. "Nathan?" I said softly and shut the door behind me. Nathan looked up quickly and shut the file on his desk. First he had a look of confusion on his face and then had one of realization. "Am I dreaming or is this real... Emilia?" he asked looking hard at me and then standing up slowly.

"In the flesh and blood!"

"I haven't seen you in years! Emilia! How are you?!" Nathan asked as he ran over and swung me around in a hug. Once he put me down I held his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Fine Nate, I'm good... and how about yourself, new chief of police"

"Hey, not too bad... still can't feel shit but... I get through it"

"Awesome to hear"

"Uh... question... just wondering... _**was**_ it you with Duke earlier at the Grey Gull?"

"Yeah... that was me"

"Wow... Duke told for once... what'd you do to him?"

"Aside from stole his heart? Not much"

Nathan chuckled. Nate had been the only person all these years who had known I like Duke... I trusted him, just about as much as I trusted Duke... which is kinda saying something because I'm just about the _**only**_ person who trusts Duke. "Seems like he finally caught on to you Alstone"

"Seems so Wuornos"

"Uh... Em?"

"Hm?"

"Are you... you know..."

"Troubled? Yeah... I am"

"Really?"

"Really... you seem surprised! You and Duke have always known that I was special!"

"Yeah but not like this!"

"Calm down Nathan, it's not like you aren't"

Nathan looked at me. "How'd you know this was a trouble?"

"I know a lot more than you'd think Nate... remember when we were kids and you were always showing me things around here?"

"Yeah"

"Well I heard your dad talking about the troubles and said you had one"

"And you never told me?"

"You didn't know?!"

"No I didn't know!"

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

Nathan paused and calmed down a little. "You weren't... sorry... I'm still trying to get over the fact that I was lied to most of my life..."

"If it makes you feel any better, _**I**_ never lied to you"

"I bet you didn't... you're to sweet"

"Why thank you!"

"Uh, I gotta... get back to-"

"Oh, yeah, totally get it... sorry... thought I'd drop by to see you"

"Well come by any time you need anything"

"Alright Nate... see ya"

I was walking out and bumped into a lady with short blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and about my height. She smiled and put out her hand "Hi, I'm Audrey... you a friend of Nathan's?"

"Long time friend actually... I'm Emilia Alstone-"

"And she was just leaving" came Nate's cold voice from behind his desk. We both looked over at him with a confused glance and then back at each other. "He's right... I was headed out... I'll see you both around" I said and walked out of the room.

"Bye Emilia" came Audrey's sweet voice from behind me. I opened the front door and hop-stepped down the stairs. I got in my car and started the engine but felt a hand and a searing pain on the back of my neck, and then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Duke's POV~**

I didn't find Emilia on my boat, at her house, or her friend's house (I have _**ways**_ of finding where this girl is supposed to be). I drove to the police station and saw Em's car outside. I walked up to the side of it and saw her keys were still in there... that's when I knew something was wrong. Em may be the most absent minded and oblivious person I know... but for some reason... she was never, _**ever**_ able to let someone leave their keys in a car... it just wouldn't happen. I ran up the stairs and into the station and went right into Nathan's office. He looked up at me with a look that said 'Why is he here now?' and Parker just looked up at me and smiled. "What can I do ya for Duke?" she asked sweetly.

"You guys know where Emilia is? I have no idea where she went" I said a little panicked.

"You boat?" Nathan asked.

"Nope"

"Her house?"

"Nada"

he sat up in his chair. "Kaitlyn's house?"

"Not a trace"

"Is her car outside?"

"Yeah"

"Are the keys still inside"

"That's why I'm panicking"

"Oh this isn't good"

Nate got up and looked down at his desk. Audrey looked back and forth between us. "I'm- I'm sorry, is there something I'm missing here?" she asked. I looked down at her.

"Emilia has this... this weird _**thing**_ with keys. She somehow always knows if a pair of keys is inside someone's car and she will _**never**_ let _**anyone**_ not take their keys... that would be no different with herself" I explained.

"Oh... so one mistake with keys and suddenly this is a big deal?"

"Audrey, you don't understand... I once left my keys in my car once I got my license and she went out of her way to come _**down 3 blocks**_ to come and get them out of my car and give them to me, at 8:30 at night... in _**winter" **_Nathan told her "She doesn't let keys get left _**anywhere**_" Audrey was finally starting to get why this was such a big deal. "Okay, this suddenly became important"

"How are we going to find her?" I asked.

"We don't even know who would have wanted to take her!" Audrey said. Nathan looked up in realization.

"I might... I think I know where we're going" he said grabbing his car keys off his desk and walked out the door, me and Audrey following very close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Emilia's POV~**

I opened my eyes to see I was tied to a chair and was gagged in a house that I recognized as the abandoned house Duke and I always used to sneak out to when one of us was grounded, if I needed to talk to him... so many things got out of hand when we were younger... we were here a lot. I looked around and didn't recognize the location I was in, and trust me, I know every little nook of this God damn house. "So... You're Emilia Alstone... the town goody two shoes... the person everyone used to love" came a slightly raspy voice. I couldn't see the person who was talking, but all I knew was that it was a woman talking. I tried to say something, but the gag was tied tight enough that it just came out in a muffled nothing. The woman stepped into the light and I could see her. She had pale skin, long, straight black hair, pretty brown eyes, and was wearing these black leather gloves, which I found particularly strange. I remembered her... I couldn't specifically remember from where, but I knew her name was Jordan... and that's all I could remember about her. She stopped right in front of me, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and smiled down at me. "You're going to be the reason we take out Duke" she said simply. My eyes went wide, my heart started to race, and I was getting really angry... this wasn't going to end well. "You see... 'The Guard' know everything about Duke and his little trouble... he can end a family's trouble by killing someone in that family... but, you see... we don't like that idea... we don't think troubled civilians should have to worry about dying at the hands of that crazy little gull boy" she said. I was now seething, Duke was better than that... he wouldn't kill someone... I knew him better than that! I tried to use my hands to get this girl, to try and stop her... but my hands were very plainly tied down... did she know? If she knows, this girl does her research! There was a knock on a door above us... but the rhythmic tapping I could hear... Duke was there. "Right on cue" she mocked, turning to go upstairs. I would have torn her eyes out and stabbed something through her heart right then if I wasn't tied back. I started shouting meaningless curses at her, but she couldn't hear them, she couldn't understand them... and I started to cry... if I couldn't do anything... Duke was a goner...


End file.
